<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat by lenlensignal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415032">Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenlensignal/pseuds/lenlensignal'>lenlensignal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenlensignal/pseuds/lenlensignal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hay algo que siento que perdí, pero no puedo recordarlo ni encontrarlo. Hay algo que estoy buscando. ¿Qué es?" </p><p>Ambos eran la respuesta a su pregunta. </p><p> . . .</p><p>one-shot completementario a mi au hyunmin/seungjin en twitter "heartbeat" en la cuenta S0FTEAJ. de igual forma, se puede leer sin necesidad de haber leído el au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buenas !! Sé que mencioné esto es la descripción, pero pensé necesario repetirlo sólo para asegurarse. Esta narración es complementaria a mi AU hyunmin/seungjin ”Heartbeat” en twitter (s0fteaj).</p><p>Se puede leer sin haber leído el AU. </p><p>Y el ”I Made Myself Cry” es porque como sé lo que pasa después me da pena(?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una cálida tarde de primavera. El cumpleaños de Seungmin se acercaba, del joven que amaba con fuerza las flores aunque fuese alérgico a estas. De aquel joven que apreciaba las estrellas con maravilla y curiosidad, sin importar cuánto las hubiera visto antes. Aquel chico que le había robado el corazón a Hyunjin.</p><p>Ese día, ambos se encontraban recostados en el pasto del parque que solían visitar siempre. Allí se habían conocido, como si el destino hubiera querido que ambos lo hicieran. A veces era sorprendente cómo por más que ellos lo evitaran, la vida siempre acababa juntándolos. Y uno al lado del otro, abrazados mientras observaban las nubes y el claro cielo, se sentían como las únicas personas en el planeta. Como si ambos fueran eternos, desde el amor que se tenían hasta el hilo rojo que unía sus almas.</p><p>Sabían lo perfecto que sus manos encajaban, cómo actuaban en sincronía sin buscarlo, cómo a veces estaban tan conectados que podían saber cómo estaba el otro con tan sólo una mirada. Lo sabían, y le encantaba pensar que habían encontrado a la pieza faltante del rompecabezas de sus almas. Ambos se complementaban y habían aprendido tanto gracias al otro. </p><p>En aquel instante, Hyunjin acaricia el suavemente el delicado cabello de Seungmin, dando un pequeño beso en su cabeza. El menor ríe ligeramente, sintiéndose avergonzado y feliz al mismo tiempo. Las muestras de afecto públicas aún era algo nuevo para él, pero si se trataba de él, las amaba con demasía.</p><p>Kim, sin retirar sus ojos del cielo, procede a hablar: —Hyunjin, —Le llama por su nombre, tratando de llamar la atención de este. Una vez puede sentir la mirada ajena sobre sí mismo, continúa— ¿Crees en las almas gemelas, el destino y esas cosas? </p><p>El de cabellos negros, sin cesar sus caricias, trata de pensar en cómo explicarlo. — De cierta forma, sí. —Le responde, tomando la mano de Seungmin, acariciando esta para luego entrelazar sus dedos.</p><p>— Es extraño. Jamás creí en esas cosas, porque nunca les encontré mucho sentido. Pero cuando te conocí, cambié esa mentalidad. —Sin verle, el menor está seguro que su pareja ha alzado una ceja y le está observando dudoso de sus palabras. No puede evitar sonreír, para seguir explicando.</p><p>— Mi historia contigo, todo esto, nosotros. La forma en la que nos conocimos, y cómo todo nos conectaba a fin de cuentas. Tal vez el mundo es muy pequeño, o simplemente independiente de cuánto lo evitáramos, estábamos destinados a conocernos. —Puede sentir que los latidos del corazón de su amado se aceleran gradualmente, y era algo de esperarse— Y cómo sentía que esta no era la primera vez que te conocía. Amarte se siente como algo fresco y nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo como un sentimiento tan familiar. Es algo que no sé describir, pero cada que estoy junto a ti siento que esto es correcto, y que estamos conectados por un hilo invisible. Oh, dios, ¿No estaré siendo muy intenso, o sí? </p><p>Y en busca de una reacción, se sienta en el pasto para observar el rostro de su pareja. No sabe por qué se sorprendió al ver una pequeña lágrima caer por las mejillas de Hyunjin, ni ver sus ojos llorosos. El joven niega con la cabeza y se seca las lágrimas, sentándose junto a él. — No, no estás siendo muy intenso. Estoy algo sensible, justamente me siento como tú. Pero no encontraba las palabras precisas para expresarlo correctamente. No sé, saber que es mutuo me hace tan feliz. —Al finalizar de hablar, le da una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>En aquel instante, recordaron cómo eran las cosas antes de confesarse y cuánto les costó decirse todo directamente. También recuerdan algunas discusiones que tuvieron, donde se gritaron y lloraron, pero a fin de cuentas acabaron disculpándose. Pese a las dificultades que tuvieron a lo largo de su relación, habían seguido adelante y las superaron juntos. </p><p>Sabían bien que pese a todo, ambos siempre volverían uno al otro. Y sabían que podrían superar hasta el problema más grande juntos. </p><p>Porque ellos eran eran lo que estaban buscando. Ellos eran la respuesta a la duda constante que solían sentir: “Hay algo que siento que perdí, pero no puedo recordarlo ni encontrarlo. Hay algo que estoy buscando”. Ambos eran la respuesta a ese pensamiento.</p><p>Aunque en aquel día que se encontraron en el parque fue el día en que se conocieron, esta no era la primera vez que veían. No sólo era el desconocido hecho para ellos de que ellos se habían conocido en anteriores vidas, sino que incluso en sueños se habían visto antes.</p><p>“Una persona que pensé que sólo podría existir en mis sueños”</p><p>Simplemente, Hwang Hyunjin y Kim Seungmin eran almas gemelas, destinados a amarse profundamente en cada vida. Ayer, hoy y mañana. Aquel lazo que los une, jamás podría ser quebrado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>